The present invention generally pertains to interactive computer systems with access provided through a telephone. More specifically, the present invention pertains to improving the user experience if the user places multiple calls to the system.
Obtaining information or performing a task using a telephone or similar device as an input mechanism for a computer system is prevalent. For instance, it is quite common for a company to have an automated receptionist that answers incoming calls, queries the caller as to which department or individual he/she would like to speak with, and then transfers the call accordingly. Similarly, many applications exist that allow a caller to obtain information from a computer system. For example, given a first location and a second location the caller intends to drive to, driving directions can be obtained.
Although call routing applications (also known as dialers, voice dialers, or name dialers) and other applications are now common, frustrations still exist in their use. For instance, if the caller wishes to speak with an individual in a company, but the company has more than one individual by that name, in many instances the caller may simply choose one of the individuals only to find out that the individual chosen was incorrect. Since many call routing or dialer applications lose control of the call upon transfer, the caller must hang up and recall the general number and answer any necessary queries by the automated system in order to select the other individual to be transferred to. At best, the caller will find the process a minor annoyance and at worst particularly frustrating. However, it remains without question that hanging up and redialing is time consuming for the caller.
Frustration can also arise if the telephone call connection is inadvertently lost. Cellular phones are being used with ever increasing frequency by individuals as they conduct their activities on the go. However, it is also quite common to lose the connection inadvertently due to lack of coverage from “bad” cells or the typology that the caller is calling from. If the caller is in the process of interacting with a call routing application or any other application such as an application that provides driving instructions, upon loss of the connection, the caller must redial and respond to any queries by the system to return where he/she has left off.
The present invention provides solutions to one or more of the above-described problems and/or provides other advantages over the prior art.